


Confidence

by AZookiex3



Series: Lucifer Morningstar & Reader Requests [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Burns, Devil face, Devil face love, Devil love, F/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZookiex3/pseuds/AZookiex3
Summary: Apparently, trying to find a boyfriend was much more difficult than becoming a model with your scarred up face. Who knew?





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon - Hello! Can you write a Lucifer fic where the (F) reader has a gruesome scar on her face & her confidence/attitude is basically “take it or leave it” & this helps Lucifer with his own self image with his Devil face? It can be fluff, angst, smut, whatever you want.
> 
> AN: I need to write faster ^-^""". Hope you enjoy Anon!   
AN: Updated August 22, 2020 - Grammar
> 
> Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Swearing

Your phone alarm goes off.

"Time to get ready." You breath out. You stretch your arm to grab your phone off the little table next to you and turn the alarm off. You stretch out on your patio lounge chair, cracking a few bones in your back. You finish off your glass of wine and stand.

Walking inside of your penthouse you grab the stereo remote and play your favorite song, "Confident" by Demi Lovato. After a quick trip to your kitchen to dispose of the glass in the dishwasher you walk into your bedroom and into the bathroom. After a quick shower to rid yourself of sunscreen smell you wrap a robe around yourself and start styling your hair. You then put some light makeup on and head to your walk-in closet.

You stand there, tapping your foot to the song as you look around at your clothes. 

You had faith in your blind date tonight. This was the first guy to take you somewhere expensive. You're hoping that means he'll have better class than just blatantly stare at your face the whole night. 

You've heard of the place that he's taking you to: a VIP bar named LUX. You've never been to it, mainly because a man who calls himself the "Devil" runs the place, and clearly anyone whose psycho enough to call themselves that has to have an awful establishment.

But the reviews you've seen have all been five stars, and after scrolling through the comments section for about an hour no one said anything bad about the place. 

They also all praised the owner.

You decide on a short, tight, red lace dress with half long sleeves. You pair it with black high heels and various black pieces of jewelry. You receive a text from your date saying he's arrived, and after spraying on some perfume as well as one final check in the mirror you head on down.

_ Please, be the one. _

* * *

He was not the one.

The poor guy tried his best, though. Making sure his eyesight was trained on the road and not your scarred/burned up side of face that was next to him. You gave him an hour and allowed him to buy one drink before you told him this wouldn't work out.

He even  _ apologized _ . The gall, really.

"I'm surprised you let it last that long. Didn't look fun at all." 

You raise your one brow up at the man who now sat next to you at the bar. Tall, dark, handsome, wore an expensive suit and a smile as he sipped his drink.

"It wasn't. Nothing new for me though." You say as you take another sip of your drink.

The man hums in response, then holds out one hand to you, "Pardon me, darling. Lucifer Morningstar."

_ Oh great. _ You politely shake his hand back, "Y/N L/N."

"Of course you are. The beautiful new upcoming model." His smile turns flirtatious.

You roll your eyes, "Please. Don't blatantly lie in your flirtations just to make me feel better."

Lucifer looks offended, "I'm not  _ trying  _ to make you feel better at all. You said this was a natural occurrence for you, shame really, and you look fine. Also, I never lie." 

" _ Never _ ? That's hard to believe."

"For you humans, perhaps." He chuckles at the look on your face, "Right. The name doesn't lie, dear. I am the Devil."

"Uh huh." You turn back to rest your elbows on the bar and continue your drink. 

"Typical reaction." His smile dims slightly, "Do you not believe you're beautiful?"

"Of course I believe I'm beautiful." You look back at him offended, "Which is  _ why  _ I don't need you men to continue saying it like I don't know or believe in it."

"Oooh, feisty. Perfect." His flirtatious smile is back.

"So, why are you here Mr. Morningstar, if not to think you'd make me feel better?" You swirl your drink in the glass and study him.

"I thought I'd give you a better date." He gestures to his body, "Myself!" 

What Lucifer Morningstar  _ expected  _ was the normal flushed face and glossy eyes that humans usually give him when he flashes his smile and eyes.

_ Instead _ , you laughed.

And laughed.

The Devil had never been more confused in his whole life, "Well, this is a new reaction to me." He mutters.

" _ You _ ?" It takes a while, but you manage to speak again, "What makes you think I'd want to date  _ you _ ?"

"Uh, have you  _ looked  _ at me, darling?" He gestures to himself once more, "I'm beautiful, rich, have impeccable style, and confidence to match your own. Surely that's all the qualities you're looking for?"

You laugh again, "You?  _ Confidence _ ?" You continue to laugh.

Lucifer was getting annoyed now, "I'd very much like to know what's so funny!"

After calming down again you look him dead in the eyes, "I, in no way, see  _ confidence  _ in you Mr. Morningstar."

The Devil is speechless.

"You're clearly a man who hides behind the Devil facade to make people love and fear him. I see nothing 'Devil' about you." You get up from your seat and collect your purse, "Thanks for the laugh. Good night ' _ Mr. Morningstar _ '." You leave the dumbfounded man.

"See?" A few minutes after you left Mazikeen walks up from behind the bar to collect your empty glass. Lucifer still sat where he was and his eyes were still trained on the door you left from, "Even  _ humans  _ are starting to see how soft you've become."

The Devil looks to his demon bodyguard. She gives him a stank eye and smile before walking away. Lucifer looks back to the door.

"I  _ am  _ the Devil." He mutters quietly to himself. He then gets up and retreats to his penthouse for the rest of the night.

* * *

You suppose one thing Mr. Morningstar got correct in his "Devil" play is that the Devil  _ never  _ leaves you alone when he finds you. 

Which is why you aren't too surprised to catch his figure behind the flashing cameras. 

"Mr. Morningstar." You nod a hello to him when your photo shoot finally finished. 

"Ms. L/N." He smiles at you and follows you to your changing room.

You sit down in front of your vanity and start taking off the accessories and wiping off the makeup, "So, this face of mine couldn't leave your mind, I take it?"

"Oh absolutely! Not in the way you're thinking though." You watch him from the mirror come to stand behind you. He smiles at your reflection and leans in behind you, "I do hope you couldn't get  _ my  _ face out of your mind either, darling."

You weren't going to admit how the past few nights your dreams had been about him. You suppose his strong sex appeal is another thing he got right in his Devil act.

You raised an eyebrow in response to his reflection, and apparently that's all an answer he needed. His face became  _ incredibly  _ smug.

"Why are you here Mr. Morningstar?"

"To ask for your assistance Ms. L/N."

You look at his reflection quizzically, "With?"

"Confidence." 

Your eyebrow raises, "Why come to me?"

"Because clearly you must be a master at it if you think I, the  _ Devil _ , lacks it."

You watch him carefully in the mirror for a moment. You see him fidget with his ring slightly and notice how his eyes looked away for a second when he asked. Asking for help with this clearly upsets him in some way.

You grab a napkin from your vanity and write down your address. You stand and face him while holding out the napkin, "Here's my address. Meet me there. I should be there within the hour."

He takes it and pulls on a flirtatious look, "If this is your kind of help I should definitely be a master at confidence."

You shake your head and look at him seriously, "If you seriously want my help with your confidence then meet me there and lose the flirtations." You cross the room and open the door, "Now please excuse me while I change."

* * *

"I see you enjoy living the high life as well." Lucifer comments as you open the door to your penthouse.

"Figured I deserve it with the life I've had." You reply as you set your things down on your coffee table. You notice Lucifer staring at you with that unspoken question most people ask, "Go ahead."

"I don't much care  _ how  _ that happened to you, but more  _ whoever  _ did that has been punished." Lucifer looks genuine in his anger, and that makes you open up more to him.

"Yeah, I'm making sure they are." You head into your kitchen to pour yourself and Lucifer a glass of wine. You hand him his glass and continue, "Parents. They're low life dealers who used their 'accident' to pass around their drugs. Cops don't suspect a little girl." You take a sip of your wine while Lucifer just holds the glass and watches you, "I stupidly said how I wanted to be a model when I grow up, and they freaked. If I go so does their business. So," you gesture the left side of your scarred and burned face, "real life 'Two Faced' was made."

"Where are your parents now?" Lucifer's voice was tight, and you notice the grip on his glass tighten.

"Jail. Where I make sure they'll be for the rest of their lives."

"That's  _ good enough _ for you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I ruined their perfect little drug life business and made a name out of myself. That's 'punishment' enough, knowing their fucked up faced accident will have a better life than them."

"I see." Lucifer looks down at his glass and downs it to calm himself, "We happen to have something in common, my dear." He sets the glass down on your counter.

"Oh?"

"Yes...my Father gave me a scar of sorts. A new face to represent my unholy deeds."

"I don't see it."

"...I hide it."

"And that's your problem." You set your glass down and motion for him to follow you, "It took a  _ long  _ time for me to be comfortable with this new face. I've learned you need to push through and work with what you got to have a comfortable life."

You lead him through your bedroom and walk-in closet to the secret door behind some old clothes. You open the door and step into a tiny room of infinite mirrors.

"This helped me a lot." You say as you step inside the small space and spin around. "Anywhere I look I can't escape this face, this past of mine. I have to own it. I have to love it in order to live." You step out of the room and to the side, "Bring out your scars. Face them head on. You can't escape from them. They’re your life. Own them."

Lucifer takes a deep breath in and out. He tugs on his suit jacket and cufflinks before entering the mirror world and closing the door. 

* * *

Enough time passes for you to become hungry. You decide to start making dinner for yourself, and Lucifer, while you continue to wait. When you start making up plates is when he finally emerges.

"This is...more difficult than I thought." He says to you as he goes to stand on the other side of your kitchen island.

"No one can do it in one day." You turn around and hand him a plate of food, "But I already see a difference in you. Not quite the 'Devil' you claim to be, but a man taking the first step into his self consciousness."

He accepts the food and sits on a stool, "Not sure where I can put a room like that in my home."

"You don't have to. You're free to come over whenever to face it." You sit down next to him and give him a small smile, "I'd like to watch the progress, and hopefully see this 'Devil'."

"It's more hideous than I realized, darling. You'd become a melting pool of fears if you saw it."

"I have my own Devil, Lucifer." You take a bite of food, "I think I'll be fine."

"Hm." He starts eating his food, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Months go by. Lucifer's visits to you and your mirror room become more regular as his time with the LAPD becomes less. His edge and sharpness returns. His cockiness and King nature return in full force. Detective Decker tells her partner to not come back until he's back to normal.

But this  _ is  _ his normal, he realizes. He's the  _ Devil.  _ Why would the Devil let a human woman change him into the man his Father desires?

He doesn't care. He enjoys his time with you more and more. He enjoys how you accept him, the bad and good mixed together.

Today's the sixth month he's been doing this experiment. He's currently standing in your mirror room. Devil face on. He smiles.

"Are you ready, darling?" He calls out.

"Yes, Lucifer. Show me your scars. Show me your confidence."

He exits the room. Devil still on along with the smile. It takes you a moment, but you smile back and wrap your arms around his neck. His arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you tight against him.

"Now  _ there's  _ the confidence I'm looking for in a man. I'd like that date now."


End file.
